1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coverings for architectural openings and more specifically to a covering for an architectural opening that includes a fabric with single or multiple confronting insulating components providing cellular layers for improved insulation.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Cellular coverings for architectural openings are a fairly recent innovation providing both attractive aesthetics as well as insulating properties. Cellular coverings for architectural openings come in a number of different arrangements. Some include horizontally disposed stacked hexagonal cells which are attached along their length to similar cells to define a fabric which is transversely collapsible. Such a fabric can be moved between an extended position covering an architectural opening and a retracted collapsed position adjacent to a headrail. Some such hexagonal cellular products include layers of cells and are commonly referred to as multiple cell coverings.
Other cellular products include a product wherein a pair of spaced sheets of sheer fabric or the like is interconnected by horizontally extending transversely spaced flexible vanes. By shifting the sheets vertically relative to each other, the vanes are caused to move between open and closed positions such that in an open position a cell is defined between the sheets and adjacent vanes and in a closed position the sheets are shifted into closely adjacent relationship with the vanes extending in a flat overlapping orientation therebetween.
Some other cellular products include roman shade type products where fabric is draped along horizontal lines so as to define vertically adjacent cells which provide a different aesthetic than the previously described cellular products.
Depending upon the type of cellular fabric, it can be moved between extended and retracted positions with different types of operating systems. One system includes a roller in a headrail around which the cellular fabric can be wrapped or unwrapped. Another system permits the fabric to be moved up and down with a bottom rail that is attached to lift cords so that by raising the lift cords and the bottom rail, the cellular fabric is gathered and can be neatly stacked adjacent to a headrail.
While known cellular products have varied aesthetics as mentioned above and also have superior insulating properties, energy costs have made it desirable to even further improve the insulating properties of such cellular products without sacrificing aesthetics.
It is to provide an improved retractable covering for architectural openings with enhanced insulating properties that the present invention has been developed.